Rainforest Paradise
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Ororo's love feels like home. Kuroro Het!


Title: "Rainforest Paradise"  
Author: Kat Lee  
For: Urd, who first turned me onto this pairing and inspired this fic by requesting, a few times, somebody else write a new Kurt/Ororo and, as always, for my beloved Drew!  
Rating: R/M  
Summary: Ororo's love feels like home.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: Thanks also to Urd for the help with Kurt's German.

It had been a long and trying day. The lectures she had had to give throughout school that day had sounded tedious even to her own ears. Those lectures had been interrupted by a catastrophe that had almost ended the world, and would have if not for the X-Men's interference, and followed with debriefings in the War Room and yet another battle to save the world. Ororo sighed as she at last walked into her attic and pushed the door behind her closed to the rest of the world with a breeze.

She stripped from her clothes as she walked amongst her plants, checking her friends, touching their leaves and caressing their stems. It was Summer, and even her best efforts to keep her friends wet were having to be redoubled due to the heat. She came to a pause in the midst of them all, not a single article of clothing left to hide her body. She turned her face upward and let the rain begin with a murmured prayer of thanks.

The droplets fell easily, soft, and tender but quickly covered both Ororo's plants and herself. The water was cool enough, but a breeze whipping throughout the attic gave the Summer strugglers even more cooling. It also served to carry a bar of soap to Ororo who took her time running the soap over her chocolate skin and slowly building a nice lather.

Her hands were smooth as they glided over her own body. Her head leaned back a little further as she relished the feel of the water and soap running over her tired, hot, and sticky flesh. She had needed this for hours - not just the cleansing but the time without having to think and while being still and quiet amongst her flowers and other plants.

Her blue eyes were closed in full relishment of her moment when something changed in the room around her. It was a subtle change, barely noticeable at all, but Ororo, even at her tiredest, was always alert to any shifts around herself or her plants. The subtle shift in the air brought a different scent to the room, but it was not unpleasant. Indeed, as it filled her nostrils, Ororo could better imagine herself back home in Africa.

Fuzzy arms slid around her waist; a body stepped up and pressed against hers. She smiled at the feather-light touch of a pointed, blue tail tapping her ankle and then moving slowly further up her long leg. She leaned into her lover's welcomed touch with the realization that she had been wrong. _This_ was what she needed - not more time with her plants or by herself but more time with the man she loved.

Her slender neck arched as she bent her head back to lay her pure, white hair against her love's blue shoulder. Kurt's arms held her more tightly against him but also still with the greatest gentility she'd ever known, the gentility that only he had shown her. "Guten tag, fraulein." His hot breath tickled as he washed over her neck. His hands ran up to cup her breasts, and she realized, as he pressed more deeply against her, that he, too, was naked.

"May I?" he breathed, always the gentleman, and she nodded. Thunder and lightning instantly filled the blue sky outside as his fangs sank into her neck and she screamed her pleasure. His tail slid further up the backs of her legs and then pressed between her chocolate calves. Ororo moaned, and they floated on her breezes up into the ceiling of her attic.

She was no longer tired. Her whole body was singing at Kurt's gentle caresses and eagerly crying out for more. Then a vague thought came to her. She could barely hold on to it for the pleasure his pointed teeth; furry, blue lips; and pink tongue were sending cascading from her neck throughout her entire body. "Your scent," she murmured. "It's changed . . . "

He grinned a debonair smile that she could feel though she could not see it. The tip of his tail glided against her wet core. "You like?"

"Oh, yes," she breathed. "It feels like home." The correct word, she realized, should have been smelled, but then with her next thought, she realized that what she had said was actually correct. It didn't just smell like home; because it came from him, it also felt like home. _He_ felt like home, a home which she had been seeking her entire life and never wanted to leave.

"Hank's been vorking on vays to mask mein brimstone. Zis is his latest."

"He should market it. He could call it Rainforest Paradise."

Ororo moaned both from pleasure and dismay as Kurt's mouth left her neck. "Nein," he whispered into her ear. "You are ze only paradise." He pressed a kiss just underneath her earlobe.

She could stand it no longer. "Kurt, make love to me."

Dancing on her breezes, he twirled her around in his arms. "You had but to ask, liebe," he assured her. Holding her close, he covered her lips with his and thrust his staff into its destined home. Ororo's pleasured scream was silenced by their passionate kiss but was made clear by the lightning making the sky brilliant outside and the rain that suddenly started pouring down, soaking the Earth, cooling Mother Nature while her daughter seared to the Heavens.

**The End**


End file.
